


【爆轰】酒驾x

by Aka_Yuza



Category: Bktd
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Yuza/pseuds/Aka_Yuza
Summary: 酒驾醉驾不可取，罚单罚钱十二分。当然，假酒待定。说不定是酒不醉人人自醉。
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 22





	【爆轰】酒驾x

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷  
> 交警咔x路人轰

> 爆豪胜己脾气爆，态度差，凭借自己一身实力捣毁犯罪集团后又凭借对上司的满腔大不敬被罚来过年路边查酒驾。
> 
> 过年嘛，酒席多，喝个一小口都算酒驾。交警大队全体出动依旧人员不够，听闻上头派来帮手时差点喜极而泣。在听闻帮手名叫爆豪胜己时，大队长上鸣电气握着手机跪下了。
> 
> 上鸣电气时运不齐，多了尊神，少了个测酒精的仪器。正当上鸣要跪在爆豪跟前的时候，好友切岛给自己指了一条明路。
> 
> 爆豪胜己此人嗅觉灵敏，靠近闻闻就能知道对方喝没喝那一口小酒。
> 
> 于是爆豪现在脾气更差了。
> 
> 他不得不站在寒冷的街头拦下每一辆非机动车，像警犬一样凑近了去闻人家有没有酒味。
> 
> 当一个超级大帅哥、就算臭着脸也是超级帅的交警凑近脸用嗅觉测酒精的事儿被送上热搜，爆豪负责的这条街几乎排满了非机动车。
> 
> 于是他又不得不在嗅人家酒味的同时还得躲避小姑娘们花式占便宜。
> 
> 爆豪胜己打算找个月黑风高的好日子杀了上鸣电气和切岛锐儿郎。
> 
> “喝酒没？”爆豪翻了个白眼，照例随口一问。在看清来人终于不是个姑娘以后便放下警惕，边问边凑近男子去闻酒味。
> 
> “没喝。”有着异色瞳孔和奇怪伤疤的男子抿唇，看着近距离放大的超级帅的脸。
> 
> 爆豪没嗅到酒味，打算撤离时忽然觉得唇上多了什么柔软的东西。
> 
> 他不傻不天真，瞬间明白自己被这个装乖巧的混蛋偷亲了。而且这个半边混蛋不是一触即分，而是保持双唇相贴的姿势看着爆豪。长长的睫毛打在爆豪脸上，靠近自己这边的碧色瞳孔在黑夜里亮得惊人。
> 
> “你他妈……”爆豪直起身开骂，那人却不等爆豪骂完，握把一转便骑着小电驴一路往前。
> 
> 后边儿一排的人不知道看没看清刚才那幕，他们只瞧见这个超级帅的交警一路狂奔，竟用跑的追上了前面那辆小毛驴。
> 
> “……哦。”半边混蛋瞅着前方拦路的交警：“有事吗？”
> 
> “靠边停，驾照拿出来。”爆豪说得咬牙切齿，动作迅速地把警棍往腰上的别扣一拴，摸出纸和笔。
> 
> 半边混蛋摸索着掏出驾照：“我怎么了吗？”
> 
> 驾照上的照片端端正正，爆豪借着路灯看清对方藏在安全帽下的红白头发，对上照片后便开始往纸上写字：“轰焦冻是吧？”
> 
> “嗯。”
> 
> “酒驾，扣分加罚款。”
> 
> “我没有喝酒。”轰认真地反驳。
> 
> “你有。”
> 
> “我没有。”
> 
> “呵，”爆豪冷笑一声：“老子今晚上就尝过你一个。”
> 
> “要是你没喝酒……”爆豪拉长语调，把驾照本塞回轰手里的同时凑近道：“老子怎么醉的？”
> 
> 不懂情话也不懂氛围的轰坚持道：“我没喝酒。”
> 
> “那你亲老子做什么？”
> 
> “不是酒疯……看你靠近就想亲了。”
> 
> “习惯？”
> 
> “第一次。”
> 
> “初吻？”
> 
> “嗯…唔、”
> 
> 双唇分离时爆豪用舌舔了半圈自己的唇，像是回味刚才的吻。他直起身撕下写好的罚款单给对方。
> 
> “不冤。”


End file.
